Fan talk:Best of Fan fiction
=Mature stories= Should we include M/R/MA/NC-17 stories? Basically, anything suggestive or 18+ ?--Rad140 23:41, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :It is up to you really. You can just add them and let the readers decide on whether they want to read M rated fics or not. But you must add a warning of what they must be aware of in the Rating column. Like too mature themes or deaths, etc... - [[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']] - Your destruction is inevitable... 13:29, 18 May 2009 (UTC) =Preview= Question. What would be the recommended limit of the number of words for a preview? - [[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']] - Your destruction is inevitable... 13:11, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :I would probably try to keep them under 200 words (the longest right now is about 130), or no more than a short paragraph (ie 3-4 sentences)---- Rad140 Grrr.... I'm Wargreymon! Arrrrrrgh! 15:31, 18 May 2009 (UTC) ::Sure thing. - [[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']] - Your destruction is inevitable... 06:20, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Season vs. Series Aren't these two titles the same thing? I meant for series to be like the season, ie Digimon Tamers. Unless, you are referring to "series" as a fan-fic universe (ie The Diaries Universe) that spans multiple fics?---- Rad140 Grrr.... I'm Wargreymon! Arrrrrrgh! 15:26, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :Exactly. But the question is how to recommend a whole series at once... - [[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']] - Your destruction is inevitable... 06:20, 19 May 2009 (UTC) :I'd dobut an entire series of fics in a universe would be awesome enough (unless they are). Um, I guess it depends on how/where the fics are set up (are you thinking about Dimensions?). For example, if I wanted to recommend Lord Archive's Diaries Universe, I'd probably put "The Diaries Universe" under title, "Lord Archive, list some of the other authors, followed by et. al" under authors, add "Adventure/02" under season, "The Diaries Universe" under series, and then probably end up leaving everything else blank :P... Oh, and link it to the main page of Diaries. Why not just put it up, and then we can sort it out from there? ---- Rad140 Grrr.... I'm Wargreymon! Arrrrrrgh! 18:53, 19 May 2009 (UTC) ::Ah, but if there's the Series column, then, we can state the name of the series there and add the individual fics in the Title section... - [[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']] - Your destruction is inevitable... 13:03, 20 May 2009 (UTC) ::Like so. - [[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']] - Your destruction is inevitable... 13:38, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah, it looks good. No issues here.---- Rad140 Grrr.... I'm Wargreymon! Arrrgh! Grrraaww! 19:37, 20 May 2009 (UTC) McFeely We need to have article's on his stuff here, because those are honestly the best I've ever read. Until he kind of quit in the middle of them. 17:45, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :I whole-heatedly agree. Ever heard some of the sound clips he did for some of his fics? Genius. I already started a page on Watermelomon (from the Fruit of the Doom series). I don't know if we should add every single one of his fics (I do think some are better than others, and he has like 20)...also, many are missing/broken links from the Digimon Encyclopedia site..unless they are hosted somewhere else I haven't found yet.---- Rad140 Grrr.... I'm Wargreymon! Arrrgh! Grrraaww! 19:39, 20 May 2009 (UTC) ::I must have missed something here because I have never heard of the guy. Any of you mind giving me the link? - [[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']] - Your destruction is inevitable... 14:35, 21 May 2009 (UTC) :::He runs the Digimon Encyclopedia. Most of his fics are on there, here. He's done some action/adventure and romance, but he's mainly known for his extensive list of humour fics.---- Rad140 Grrr.... I'm Wargreymon! Arrrgh! Grrraaww! 20:08, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Is there a fic in particular you recommend, Kryten?---- Rad140 Grrr.... I'm Wargreymon! Arrrgh! Grrraaww! 00:15, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Source Another recommendation of fics thing I found: here ---- Rad140 Grrr.... I'm Wargreymon! Arrrgh! Grrraaww! 00:29, 29 May 2009 (UTC)